The Final Hours
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: He stared down at the precious little bundle who was wrapped in the nice warm blue blanket secured in his strong arms. His daze became a little cloudy, but he fought through just to see his son gazing up into his male mother's spring green eyes which had in so much love and compassion. The illness was quickly spreading through; but he was fighting to spend the extra hours with him.
1. Chapter 1 Dying

Good Evening, Savanah here to give you all a brand new story. It has been in my mind all day and I just wanted to share it with you all; to let you guys know that it is a sad story instead filled with heartbreak, and new responsibilities after one person dies from an unexpected illness. This takes place in an alternate universe; Gordon and Henry are a married couple and have a newborn baby son who they name George; but the happy atmosphere doesn't last long. I'm not going to spoil it but that's what it will be so get some tissues and prepare for the sad moment to unfold before your very eyes. Introducing: The Final Hours. NOTE: This is also going to be a short fic so don't expect a lot of chapters either anyway, enjoy!

~*The Final Hours~*

~*A Henry Fanfiction~*

Where: Sodor Memorial Hospital on a clear autumn evening.

He was staring out the window of the Sodor Memorial Hospital from his hospital bed. He sighed a deep sad sigh asking himself why did it have to be this way especially after giving birth to his newborn son? A few minutes into the infant getting cleaned up by the nurses, one of them came through his door revealing the test results to him in a flat and grave tone of voice; the illness had came back with a vengeance causing him to have headaches lately, fatigue, and swollen ankles, legs, and feet. He exhaled weakly begging and pleading if there was a way to get rid of it but all he got was a shake of the head as a sign for no. He started to shake hopefully the nurse not done with her job yet; he didn't want to see her in his state of woe he had to be strong, to fight through any obstacle that got in the way of life but deep down, he didn't have much time...

They said that he only had 48 hours to live.

Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2 Alone Time

Here's Chapter 2.

Chapter 2.

The sun was now setting below the horizon by the time the new family came home. Gordon helped Henry up the stairs of their two-story victorian house; he held the baby who he named George tightly close to his chest afraid to let go. His legs felt wobbly almost giving in on him luckily, they made it into their bedroom where he got onto the King Size bed just in time. Gordon took off his loafers getting the soft quilt from their closet unfolding it and covering his partner; the thick layers were cool to the touch and soft like cotton.

The curtains were closed blocking what sunlight was left from outdoors. The room was given a much more comfortable glow by the flaming candlestick on the night table beside which illuminated the darkness. His mate closed the door behind him respecting his male wife's wishes in having some alone time with their infant boy. Henry gazed down at his precious little gift from above who's indigo eyes sparkled with so much innocence that it was hard to avoid but had the face of his Mother. The giggling sound escaping from his lips made the adult smile warmly despite his flushed face and clammy, sweaty forehead.

He then kissed him on the forehead.

More soon so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3 The Final Hours

Chapter 3 is on its way.

Chapter 3.

Spring green eyes became glossy with tears forming up but he managed to stay strong. He wanted to make these final hours last a little while longer before he was swept away; he wanted for the baby to see his frail but handsome face for as long as he possibly could; he didn't want for when he would leave, he would have no one and starting now, he was going to make it worth the effort. Slowly and weakly, he sat up straight coughing a little but hollow cough and he started to speak his voice scratchy and raspy all at the same time but still he managed with every little breath he took; his heart was beating slowly it was losing the strength and energy it had to pump. He then inched closer whispering to his son.

"Oh how I wish to see you grow up into man-hood and run the Railway my son; but I'm afraid I don't have much time left. I'm truly sorry I will not be able to see or guide you for your future. But always remember, I will be there forever more and inside your heart that when it beats, then you will know that I'll be here watching you. And my Dear, please take good care of Father once I'm gone; I'm sure you can really prevent him from remembering me." Henry winked and manage to let out a low chuckle in the process.

His eyelids slowly but surely started to close and sleep was winning its battle on him as he yawned Drifting off in a peaceful and relaxing slumber with George sleeping also. Awhile later, Gordon came into the bedroom and smiled warmly seeing his family right in front of him snoozing away. He quietly tiptoed over getting the infant gently out of his grasp; he kissed his lips tenderly which felt warm and sweet like chocolate. "I love you Henry." And he made it out to put George into his crib that he had built himself.

The light of the candle had faded into a string of smoke. Suddenly, the room felt extremely cold and just as the big grandfather clock struck midnight, he started to fad away as well slipping into the dark silence. "I'll never forget you both." He calmly said leaving to join the rest of the angels above.

~*The End~*


End file.
